


the rulers

by ashtonislonely



Series: the rulers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Kidnapping, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, Multi, NbLW, Smut, the plague brigade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonislonely/pseuds/ashtonislonely
Summary: Etoielle Rogan is the future queen of Royanna, a large prosperous country that has been accused of the kidnapping and murder of the neighboring country, Elvaira's, citizens. Etoielle is already overwhelmed with dealing with a highly dangerous group of assassins and masterminds with a plan she only wish she knew. When she ends up getting a hold of the head assassin, Aaron Locke. A person not bound by gender or usual construct, she is stunned about how much she learns from Aaron, and how quickly she falls.
Series: the rulers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184135
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	the rulers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.. this is my first work. please be nice in the comments or i will cry :)

Carlon, Royanna

Etoielle puzzled over the documents. She knew that this had been coming for a long time. But a war? She was known as heartless, as cruel, but really she had a soft heart and it ached for the fact that she was losing lives and costing many. 

Her advisor, Nero, glanced down at her with worry. 

“ are you feeling alright, highness? You look a bit pale.”

She glanced up at Nero wairally, giving him a weak smile. 

“It will be fine, Nero. They will all see that this is a big misunderstanding. I'm sure of it.” but her look of hope soon diminished over a final glance at the papers in her hands. She ran a hand through her dark curls and whispered, 

“What am I to do?”

The Elvairans had accused her, or rather her country of abducting young children from their shores, and while they lacked evidence, it wasn't as if there was none. Her heart ached in her chest.

Her subjects would never do such a thing, that she knew, but she felt uncertain at another glance at the papers.

She was doubting everything she knew, and this accusation seemed trivial, but she knew it would lead to conflict.

She knew there would be more coming, but she was still frightened.

What was she to do? 

Her armies were not as strong as they once were and she already had the issue of dealing with the plague brigade and their antics. 

She glanced up at Nero once more, who had since begun to look over more documents. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. 

“Nero?”

“Yes, highness?”

She glanced down at the papers concerning the war, and to the fat, ever growing stack of the papers dealing with the kidnappings and murders committed by the plague brigade and suddenly she formed an idea. 

“Nero, what if we somehow got the plague brigade to assist our war effort. I know there will be blood shed, and while they may not be formally trained soldiers, their strength adds to many. Their body count is large and they may just be able to help take on the Elvairans.” 

Nero raised his eyebrows. He looked shocked at the idea. But then a solemn look crossed his face. 

“Your majesty… their body count is only high because of one individual. Aaron Locke, also known as ‘the air of the plague’ and ‘disturbed killer’. They are a highly dangerous individual, no one knows their true identity, and it would be extremely hard to hunt them down. "

Etoielle nodded. Her mind was already set. 

“Get our best on it Nero. We will find Aaron Locke, and we will win this war.”

\----

Aaron gazed up at the sky, the dim gray-blue burning into their mind.

It was a beautiful color, truly their favorite kind of day.

It meant possible rain, a certain mystery that Aaron craved.

They didn't have that sense of mystery much anymore, they rarely had any missions to go on.

They sweated lightly under their mask, they didn't need the mask, it had been a wise choice of them to have it though, if they were to be recognized, it would mean imminent death.

They adjusted the strap across their chest and sighed heavily.

They knew they needed work, and fast. Money was tight, and their craving for the hunt grew more with every passing day. 

Aaron was an assassin.

The best there was, really. 

They had been cordially invited to the plague brigade, the most deadly association known to man.

No one knew the boss except for Aaron and a few other people. 

Aaron was keen, and had a cunning sense of what people wanted to hear.

Aaron was incredibly intelligent, but they were smart enough to know never to reveal that to the wrong person.

The wrong person being the boss.

Aaron was one of seven assassins in the plague brigade. 

Aaron was envied by the other six, which they found hilarious, but kept their pride under wraps for their own safety.

They knew that they would be killed if they revealed more than their first name and age.

Aaron was young, probably too young to be part of the plague, but as long as they looked the part, and wore their mask, they knew no one would suspect anything. 

The forest was vast, but Aaron knew their way around. 

Most people didn't because of the fact that Aaron practically lived there, and they didn't want to risk their lives by going in there, and meeting the deadly individual.

Aaron smiled at the thought.

'At least I would get some action'. 

Aaron was quickly pulled out of submission by a sudden jolt of sound. 

They whipped their head around, drawing their dagger from its sheath. 

They were greeted by a sudden and familiar sting of a needle.

Aaron glanced down, “what the fuck?” they whispered under their breath. 

Suddenly the emblem of the Royannan royal family filled their gaze.

Two men of large build towered over their body, when did I get on the ground? Aaron thought. Suddenly, their vision clouded, and their thoughts began to swirl. Fucking poison?

A booming voice filled their ears.

“Aaron Locke, you are under arrest over orders of her highness, Etoielle Rogan.”

Aaron smirked, and before going under, whispered, “Fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short but this is only the prologue!! there will be more next week I promise.


End file.
